


Sweet, Sweet Medicine

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: Finn loves being babied and Joe just wants to keep him safe. Birthday gift for RubyBelle!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBelle/gifts).



The oatmeal had just finished cooking and so Joe took the pot off the stove and poured it into a bowl to serve. He’d planned on making sandwiches for lunch, but he knew that Finn would probably be a little coy eating carbs for two meals in a row. They’d run out of dinosaur chicken nuggets yesterday though.

Since his friend had been injured, Joe had been adamant about looking after him. As soon as Finn had been called up to the main roster, they’d been overjoyed of course, but a little nervous considering how they were so used to each other. Joe was fiercely protective of the smaller man, harboring a rather large soft spot for showering him with love and appreciation.

Finn himself acted the part of a hapless child that delighted in being babied. He’d been teased endlessly for his enthusiasm for immature activities, such as legos and comic books, but his bright face and a bubbly attitude elevated him above any real criticism.

They’d started off rather tame. Joe would take Finn to the beach in California and make sandcastles, which naturally meant he needed a bubble bath when he got home. Finn was cautious at first, eyes wide and cheeks blushing, but by the end of the evening when Joe swaddled him in a warm blanket, he was acting the part well.

“I ‘ad fun.” Finn would giggle, eyes closed and nuzzling into the crook of Joe’s armpit, sweet as can be. “I wanna do ‘et again.”

By now the routine was well established, Finn had versions of all his favorite toys nestled in a box in Joe’s living room and could snap in and out of their little game rather fast. The roleplay had been an enormous relief after tearing his labrum, and Joe was glad to be of help.

“Is ‘dere raisins Da?” Finn asked eagerly the moment Joe brought the bowl of oatmeal into sight. Joe smiled, looking at the veritable fort they’d built in the living room. Enshrined in lush pillows and fleecy blankets, Finn was bundled up in his thin green onesie. His elbow was tight in his sling and his cheeks were a little pink with how hot he must have been, but Joe knew Finn would mention if he felt uncomfortable.

“Just a few.” Joe said simply, moving aside a large plush giraffe stuffed animal to sit next to Finn on the couch. Expectant and excited, Finn moved closer, watching Joe mix up the oatmeal, raisins, milk and brown sugar in the bowl, humming happily.

“Gotta eat it all, cause you gotta take your meds again.” Joe mumbled, spooning up a mouthful and raising it to Finn’s mouth. “Does anything hurt?”

“Little ‘urt.” Finn mumbled, immediately moving closer and licking his lips after the first taste. “This is really good ‘doe’”

Joe couldn’t explain why he enjoyed babying his friend, but neither of them really questioned it. There was just something so sweet about how calm and happy Finn was, graciously accepting praise and affection. His eyes mellowed, and lamblike, he followed Joe everywhere, walking a few steps behind him and sticking his nose to his arm like a pet.

“Am I good Da?” Finn would ask at the end of each day, holding onto Joe’s fingers carefully and putting them over his mouth. Joe just smirked, ruffling his hair.

“’Course baby,” He chuckled. “When have you ever been bad?”

Finn just made a silly humming noise and dipped his head into his pillow, clearly shy. Joe rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

Finn was never a bad baby, but his injury had made him fussy in a sense. Joe was very patient and never tried to push him past the bounds of what he was comfortable with, but as if to prove dedication to his character, Finn _immensely_ disliked his medication.

In the morning, he took it easily, mostly because he felt the pain, waking up sore and shaky. Joe handed off his pills with some juice and Finn drank it down, perhaps pulling a face, but usually having no problems.

In the afternoon, things were more difficult. Joe fed Finn his last bite and set the spoon in the bowl. Immediately, Finn withdrew and began to snuggle his giraffe, watching his cartoon show and trying to become as small as possible. Joe sighed, standing up to grab the painkillers and some more apple juice.

“I know it’s hard baby,” Joe called, opening the bottle and pulling out two small pills. “But you got lots to drink here. Plus you haven’t had your treat yet.”

When he came back in the room, Finn’s spot was empty and Joe sighed. He knew Finn felt terrible about being disobedient, and so rather than dealing with it, he’d simply taken to hiding around the house. Joe crouched, looking under the couch and grunting as he straightened back up. Really, there were only so many places around his home a man with a busted shoulder could safely hide.

Joe turned off the TV and walked around the living room, listening for any rustling. After checking the closet under the stairs and the entryway, Joe frowned, turning around.

“C’mon baby, you did so good this morning!” He said loudly, “You’ve got TEN seconds to come out…”

Joe counted, stalking around the kitchen before making his way up the stairs, nice and slow to give Finn plenty of time to get out of wherever he’d gone. At eight, Joe started to really get annoyed, a little scared Finn had actually left the house.

“Ten.” He said finally, setting down the medication and the juice and standing in the hallway with his arms crossed. Joe was about to threaten the loss of snacks when he heard a ragged peep and the creaking of his stairs. He turned, trying to see up the landing and saw Finn, face wet, sitting on the middle stair.

“Come down babe.” Joe said, very softly, walking to the bottom step and leaning on the wall. “We do this every day, you know how the drill.”

Finn just shook his head, fresh tears pouring down his face as he sat, looking at the floor. Joe frowned, sure that Finn’s arm was probably starting to hurt. The sensation was probably pushing him deeper, making him more emotional.

“You’re going to hurt your tummy, crying,” Joe reasoned, stepping up one stair. “C’mon.”

Finn moaned and sobbed lightly, burying his face in his knees and shaking a little. Joe’s eyebrows knitted together and he walked to where Finn was standing, hoisting him easily into his arms, minding his shoulder.

“Settle down,” he instructed firmly as Finn began to wail. They walked down the stairs and the smaller man seemed inconsolable, unable to fight off his protector, he just shoved his face against Joe’s chest, crying hard.

Joe knew it wasn’t the medication; it wasn’t the fact that Joe had grabbed him and was yanking him back to the couch. Any morning they watched old WWF pay per views, Finn seemed to be due for a meltdown. Heartbroken over the fact he couldn’t wrestle.

“I have a present for you, but you need to calm down.” Joe said, sitting down on the couch with Finn in his arms, breathing raggedly. “Breathe baby.”

Finn shuddered, but he pulled himself away carefully, looking up into Joe’s face with huge wet eyes, apologetic and anguished. After a few steady breaths, he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and Joe kissed his forehead, rubbing his back in circles.

“Where did you hide?” He asked patiently. “I’m not mad.”

“In ‘da bath.” Finn said after a few moments, sniffling. Joe chuckled and Finn blushed.

“With the ducks?” Joe laughed, imagining Finn sitting in wait with all of the rubber ducks they used at bath time. Finn just nodded, blushing harder. “You know you’re going to get an ouch if you forget to take your meds.”

“I knooooow.” Finn said softly. “’m sarry ‘Da.”

Joe kissed his head again and Finn sat up, offering his waiting mouth to the medication and quickly drinking from his sippy cup full of apple juice to eliminate the poor taste. Joe rubbed his back the whole time.

“I thought-“ Joe said, getting up to grab a bag, up high on the TV stand where Finn wouldn’t look. “I saw this and thought little baby Finn needed it.”

Joe pulled out his present and Finn’s eyes widened at the sight of a little pacifier with a batman logo on the back. He couldn’t help squealing happily as Joe laughed and grabbed it out of the plastic.

“I gotta wash it first babe, sit,” Joe giggled, pointing back to the couch as he made his way to the kitchen. Finn could hardly restrain his excitement, humming and popping back down on the couch with his juice, pulling his legs up to his chest. After a little dish soap and some warm water, Joe returned, holding out the little plastic nipple as an offering. Finn’s eyes went dopey and sweet, and he sucked it in, sinking back in a happy haze and chewing on the thing.

The two sat together, both of them falling into a nap as Finn laid his head on Joe’s thigh, allowing his caretaker to run large fingers across his scalp, massaging behind his ears and calming him down. Finn was always a little sleepy and quiet after taking his painkillers, and it rubbed off on Joe.

“Am I good Da?” Finn asked after an hour, nearly asleep with the pacifier hanging out of his mouth. Joe leaned down and kissed him on his neck.

“Of ‘course babe,” He yawned. “Let’s tuck you in before I pass out myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how we thought this up, but it made sense at the time. Happy birthday to my gud friend Ruby!


End file.
